


Dragonslayer

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: A drunken boast and a misunderstood note leads to hot intercourse with a cool dragon.Done as a request for /u/Chimirin on reddit.





	Dragonslayer

You rub your eyes with your free hand as you clench the note with the other, and let out a long, loud sigh as you gaze at the cavern entrance in front of you. You can’t shake the feeling that this still isn’t actually happening – the whole past day or so has just been a vivid hallucination, a wacky dream from your alcohol-induced shenanigans two days before. But the searing cold you feel blowing against your face, the utter exhaustion from trekking through miles of the icy wastelands, the mere fact that you’re even questioning what’s real and what’s not all lead to the simple conclusion that yes, you’re really here, and you’re really tired. Grumbling to yourself, you uncrumple the wad of paper and reread it for what feels like the hundredth time, as if you’re expecting it to say something different. It doesn’t, of course, and those three familiar words sit on the page just as they did every time you saw them before.

SLAY THE DRAGON.

You grit your teeth and clench the note in your fist. For fuck’s sake, why in the world did you ever take up the challenge? You’ve replayed the scenario in your head all the way here, and still can’t process why your intoxicated mind thought it would be a great idea to boast loudly about your beast-hunting experiences. You’re not an experienced beast hunter! You’re a damn sword-for-hire who happens to know a few things about trapping rabbits. Somehow and for some reason, you twisted that into stories of slaying monsters larger than the tavern you sat in that night, claiming you’d be able to save any number of innocent townsfolk from a terrifying creature, no matter the size, if the price were right. Hours and hours of regret later, you wound up here, in the bitter cold, about to be face-to-face with a beast capable of killing you with a mere exhalation.

Damn.

You had told yourself on the way multiple times that it wouldn’t necessarily be as bad as you thought. Mayhaps this dragon was open to polite and civil discussions. Or perhaps you could leave it an offering to have it end its reign of terror. Or, the ideal situation, the dragon would prove to be no more than a hatchling you could easily squelch. All of those hopes faded way, though, when you first saw the lair’s entrance. It was large, foreboding, and intimidating enough that you thought it might as well kill you before the dragon could. With a deep groan, you tell yourself that you made it all the way over here and it would simply be a waste to do nothing with yourself now. Might as well go in and see what’s the worst that could happen, you think. What have you got to lose?

You swallow, and start marching into the cave as briskly as the wind behind your back. You hear your footsteps echo as you trudge deeper into the depths, making an eerie and unsettling sound as the outside world becomes quieter and quieter. The dark passage eventually opens into a wide, bright chamber you can see is filled with assorted gems and valuables. Undaunted, you keep marching forward into the open area ahead. Your fear has dissolved at this point; all you care for now is finding the terrible dragon and driving your sword into it as soon as you could.

It’s not hard to find, you realize, as you see the pile in front of you sticks out from all the rest in a peculiar fashion: rather than jewels and treasure, the mound is instead made up of various books. Confused, yet still filled with confidence, you swiftly climb the hill of tomes until you stand above the beast, looking down upon its peaceful slumber. You consider drawing your sword and driving it through the creature right there, but your momentary arrogance tells you to wake it up first.

“Dragon!” you say, your voice booming through the room. It nearly instantly opens its eyes, then narrows them after realizing you had disturbed its slumber. “I have co–” you begin, but the dragon cuts you off.

“Ah, back with another message from the village, Thrael?” It speaks in a cool, collected, feminine voice, throwing you off guard completely. You had expected this dragon to be angry, ancient, and, most of all, male. The idea of a female dragon being the scourge of a town was… alien. Not that you were the expert on dragon gender roles, but it was an assumption you perhaps should not have made.

“W-what?” you stammer, still shocked at the dragon’s oddly composed, relaxed tone. All the confidence you had in approaching the beast had vanished when its voice – her voice – rang through your ears.

“Oh, give me that if you won’t read it,” she said tiredly, lifting one of her wings to extend a claw towards your clenched fist. You gulp and try to step back as she rips it from your hand, leaving you with only a scrap in your palm. Still laying down, the dragon flattens the paper out on one of the volumes in front of her, squints, and reads it aloud: “Lay… the dragon.”

You freeze. This was not going according to plan.

The dragon looks up at you, expressionless. “Really, Thrael? What are you…” her voice trails off as she looks you over. “You’re not Thrael,” she starts again, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

You move a hand to your sword’s sheath as you try to quickly salvage the situation. “I-I’ve come here–”

“To lay me,” she says flatly, interrupting you again. “A bold gesture, traveler. One I haven’t witnessed firsthand myself for centuries.” She laughs, as if your presence in her company was no more than a joke. “You’re a confident one, aren’t you?”

You open your mouth, but don’t get a single syllable out before she speaks again. “The icy north is my domain, stranger, and I see everything in it. But I haven’t seen you before.” She crawls over on the pile to get in your face, leaning in close enough for you to feel her breath. “You must be quite the determined one if you came here from another land to…” she grins, exposing her sharp teeth, “lay me.”

You shiver in front of the creature’s cold breath, her eyes looking into yours filled with emotions you’re unsure how to describe. “I… but…” you attempt to sputter out, trembling, “That’s not what I’m here to do!”

“Really, stranger?” she says, lowering her voice in disbelief, “Then explain why you barge in here and bring me a note that says ‘lay the dragon’.”

You start to form a word, then stop as you realize the implications you would make. What was this dragon going to do if you told her “I came here to kill you”? She’d simply chill you to the bone and leave you in one of the treasure piles, never to be seen from again. The alternative, though, was to…

Suddenly, an idea. You were given a major opportunity here, and you might as well follow up on it as boldly as you could. “I’m not just here to lay you, dragon.” You swallow. This was the moment of truth. “I’m here to… to tame you.”

Silence. Your life flashes before your eyes as you realize you just fucked up, telling a wild dragon that you could “tame” her. You see her open her mouth, and you brace yourself for a blast of ice, only to instead hear howling laughter. Your eyes snap open, and you see the dragon fallen over on the pile of books, absolutely hysterical over your lame joke. You stand there awkwardly, not sure how to react to such a situation. Struggling to catch her breath, she wheezes, “Oh, traveler!” and coughs a bit, “you’re fearless, aren’t you?”

You smile, filled with confidence again over her reaction to your stupid move. This could end up working out for you. You fiddle with the straps on your armor a bit, and say “I’ve got a nice sword here you could add to your hoard, dragon.”

She rolls over onto her back, belly exposed, and cranes her neck to look at you. “I have hundreds of the one on your belt, traveler. Standard tools for the common folk.”

“Yeah?” you say, already tossing your faulds and greaves to the side. “This one is one of a kind.” You pull down your undergarments, revealing your hard, trembling dick. Holding it in one hand, you move forward and position yourself on top of the dragon, placing your free hand on one of her splayed wings.

“That’s a very impressive sword, traveler,” she says, trying to hide her lust, “Why don’t you show a wyvern how to use it?”

“Can do,” you grunt as you guide your cock into the dragon’s – wyvern’s – tight pussy. As you push the tip in, she involuntarily lets out a small moan, only encouraging you to just shove in the rest of the thing. Her insides are cold, unsurprisingly, and it’s all that’s preventing you from absolutely pounding the beast as fast as you possibly can. You take your hand off your dick, no longer needing it to push it into the wyvern, and place it on the other wing to pin her down. “Ahhh…” she moans, tilting her head back in ecstacy, “I haven’t felt this good in hundreds of years…”

You smirk as you begin to push and pull in and out of the wyvern, your dick incredibly wet with her juices. You move your body up and down as she squirms in pleasure below you, making cute noises as you continue to thrust. Your mind has nearly shut down at this point, as you can only focus on one thing: fucking this wyvern. What happens next is anyone’s guess. All you’re concerned with right now is blowing your load inside this dragon. You keep going, almost mechanically, with only the goal of absolutely coating the insides of the wyvern with your sticky spunk.

You push your arms out further as you start to move faster, making the wyvern squeal and moan more and more. You’re panting like an animal, feeling yourself get closer to climax with each passing second. The wyvern is completely lost at this point, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she cries out with each thrust you make. “Oh, oh, oh, don’t stop!” she moans, her voice full of desperation and passion. She wants nothing more than your cock, and you want nothing more than to give it to her. “Wasn’t planning on it,” you grunt.

You’re about to cum. You can feel it as you push down harder on the wyvern, as if you’re restraining her from flying away – she might as well be trying to, with how much she’s flapping those wings. You think to yourself how much you’d regret messing with her right now, and then realize it didn’t matter. You were already fucking a wyvern. Consequences afterwards be damned. You suddenly slow your thrusts, pushing and pulling in and out at an agonizingly unhurried rate. The wyvern cries out some emotion between anger and pleasure as she tries to formulate a coherent sentence between her wailing. “Thrust… faster… you… b-bastard!” You ignore her, waiting to hear her cry another word before you’d resume.

“P-please!”

You grin, and start thrusting at your normal pace again. The urge to climax is more powerful this time, and you feel as if you can’t control it. “I’m gonna cum,” you say, or at least try to through gritted teeth while breathing heavily. She hears you, though, and cries out “Inside! By the Eldwurms, cum inside me!”

You oblige. You stop in the middle of a push as you feel your dick shoot out spurts of hot, viscous cum inside the wyvern’s cunt, twitching weakly a few times before it goes limp altogether. You let out a loud groan as you fall on top of the wyvern, laying your head against her abdomen, moving up and down with each deep breath she takes. “Damn…” you murmur, “It’s been a little less than centuries, but it’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to do that.”

The wyvern chuckles. “A refresher for the both of us, then,” she says amusedly as she wraps a single wing around you. She sighs, trying to catch her breath once more as you lay on top of her, dick still inside. There is a calming moment of silence before your thoughts begin to drift back to you. What the fuck were you thinking? You came here to kill a dragon terrorizing these townsfolk, and you end up cumming inside of it and snuggling after sex.

You clear your throat. “Uh… wyvern…” you begin, before you expectedly get cut off once more. “Please, traveller, call me Auroth.”

“Auroth,” you start again, “I, uh, actually have to tell you I came here to, uh, kill you at first.”

Silence. You probably should have followed that up with something.

“The… townsfolk that live south of here want you to stop, uh, terrorizing their village.”

“Ahh,” Auroth sighs, “I could do that on one condition, stranger.”

“What would that be?” you ask.

“Let’s do this… every week.”

You laugh. “You didn’t even need to ask.”


End file.
